Which is the truth? Which is the lie?
by 2myangel
Summary: Summary is inside! Check it out! Rated T just in case.
1. Summary

_In my story, Steve Torres is Mitchie's step dad, and her biological dad is living in New York City with her brothers, grandparents and his new wife (Mitchie's step mom), Allison. Nate and Jason are Shane's brothers._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Summary

Starting after Mitchie and Caitlyn are blamed for stealing Tess' bracelet. After getting blamed, Mitchie's mom, Connie was furious, deciding that if Mitchie was to be band of the Final Jam, there was no point of staying in the camp because of such a false accusation. Mitchie left Camp Rock before Final Jam with Caitlyn, both spending the rest of the summer with Mitchie's brothers and dad in New York City.

But what people don't know about Mitchie's lie is that there actually has some truth in it. What is the truth?

Back in Camp Rock, Tess sang Mitchie's song, _This Is Me_, at Final Jam with Peggy and Ella, who did not have the guts to tell Tess off like Mitchie did. Shane believed Tess was _'the girl with the voice'_ but his band mates/ brothers Nate and Jason saw through Tess, and knew that she was not _'the girl with the voice'_. Both Nate and Jason planned to tell Shane about Tess but seeing their brother happy made them put off their plan.

As for Peggy and Ella, both know the truth about Tess and Mitchie's song. They also planned to tell Connect 3 about this but Tess threathened them.

What adventure or adventures lie in New York City for Mitchie and Caitlyn? Will Mitchie tell Caitlyn about her family? Or will Caitlyn find out for herself? Will Nate, Jason, Peggy and Ella tell Shane about Tess? Are Shane and Mitchie ever going to talk and forget their differences, or will Tess ruin everything again?

Find out in _Which is the truth? Which is the lie?

* * *

_

_This is just an idea for a new story. _

_This will be a crossover story with Wizards of Waverly Place characters, Alex, Justin, Max, Theresa and Jerry Russo. Don't forget about Harper. But they're not Wizards in this story, just normal people._

_I think pairings will be, ShanexMitchie, NatexAlex, JasonxCaitlyn, and maybe JustinxHarper.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything!**

**Chapter 1**

**Mitchie's POV**

_In the years to come_

_Will you think about these moments that we shared_

_In the years to come_

_Are you gonna think it over_

_And how we lived each day with no regrets_

_Nothing lasts forever though we want it to_

_The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you_

_Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart,_

_is the only way for destiny_

_Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts,_

_is the only way now for you and me_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say_

_I'll miss your love in every way_

_So say goodbye_

_But don't you cry_

_'Cause true love never dies_

_In a year from now_

_Maybe there'll be things_

_we'll wish we'd never said_

_In a year from now_

_Maybe we'll see each other_

_Standing on the same street corner, no regrets_

_Each and every end is always written in the stars_

_If only I could stop the world_

_I'd make this last_

_Sometimes goodbye, so it hurts in your heart,_

_is the only way for destiny_

_Sometimes goodbye, so it hurts,_

_is the only way now for you and me_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say_

_I'll miss your love in every way_

_So say goodbye (so say goodbye)_

_But don't you cry_

_'Cause true love never dies_

_And when you need my arms to run into_

_I'll comfort you_

_Nothing will ever change the way I feel_

_Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart,_

_is the only way for destiny_

_Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts,_

_is the only way now for you and me_

_Though it's the hardest thing to say_

_I'll miss your love in every day_

_So say goodbye_

_But don't you cry_

_Because a true love never dies_

I waited for Caitlyn to talk. There she was, reading my latest song from my book, wide eyed and her jaw dropped. "Is it that bad?" I asked while holding my breath, hoping she won't laugh. I know my song is a little sad but it means a lot to me. I wrote it to all the friends I made at Camp Rock and I was going to surprise them at the last day of camp but Caitlyn and I were blamed for stealing Tess' bracelet and then banned from the rest of camp activities. Mom was furious, she was disappointed at Brown, but it wasn't his fault. Mom decided to take me out of camp because of the false accusation.

Caitlyn also left Camp Rock early because of the whole stealing Tess' bracelet accusation, her parents agreed to her request. And now, we're on our way to the Big Apple, New York City. Two reasons why we're both on a plane to the Big Apple is because for one, Caitlyn lives in Albany, New York which is just a few hours away from Manhattan, which is where I'm heading. The other reason is that the rest of my family also lives in New York, but in Manhattan.

I convinced my mom to spend the rest of the summer and the next school year with my dad, my biological dad that is, and my brothers also. She was reluctant at first but after I told her my reasons she finally agreed. I'm happy to see my family again, but sad, too because I wasn't able to participate in the Final Jam. And because I didn't get the chance to confront Shane before I left, but he just kept avoiding me like I'm some kind of a disease.

I sat there, waiting for Caitlyn's response. She looked like she was in a trance. To pass the time, I grabbed my iPod and put the earphones on, listening to some previous songs I have made in the past. I closed my eyes so that I could focus on the rhythm, lyrics and music of my song, but only to be interrupted by Caitlyn. I opened my eyes to see her with a wide smile and literally jumping up and down in her seat.

"Wow... this is such an awesome sweet song! I can't wait to hear it!" squealed Caitlyn. I smiled at her, so glad that she likes it. If only I could sing it to my friends at Camp Rock. Then an idea struck me like lightning. I grinned and told Caitlyn about my idea.

"Yes! Of course, but where are we going to-"

I cut off Caitlyn, "Don't worry, I know just the place."

"What about the music?" asked Caitlyn with a worried face. She's probably thinking we won't have anytime left for the music.

I shook my head at Caitlyn, "Cait, don't worry. I know someone who already got the whole music down, I always come prepared on last minute changes." I reassured her. "Now, all we have to do is contact Brown, and hopefully get him to agree on playing it during the Final Jam after party, and get him to agree to have the singer and songwriter anonymous if someone asks."

"Why?" asked Caitlyn with a confused expression. "I thought you want everyone to know your talent? Your voice?"

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "I do, but I just don't have the confidence. People have been ignoring me since Beach Jam, and they probably won't even hear me out if I told them the truth."

Caitlyn paused for a moment, looking like she was thinking about something. I eyed her carefully.

"Cait, what are you thinking?" I asked.

"Mitch, what is the truth? I mean, I know that you lied because you wanted to fit in, but when I talked to your mom about it, she looked disappointed and happy at the same time. Then she started telling me these things about you and your family but I couldn't understand where she was going at. I know there's something you haven't told me, something about you and that lie you made up." Caitlyn said.

I froze, I know I was going to tell her soon, but I didn't think it would be this soon. I sighed, looking at my hands on my lap. I'm thinking between telling her now or later. I looked at Caitlyn, she had a serious face on. I sighed again. I guess now would be better than later.

"Well, there are some truths about my lie." I admitted.

"And those are?"

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I stopped strumming my guitar and sighed. These past few days have been hard. When Mitchie's lie was revealed, I was shocked, angry and felt betrayed. I thought she wasn't one of those girls who just uses us, celebrities, for money or free stuff but I was wrong. I told her everything, and she lied to me, telling me she knows how I feel but now, I know that was just one of her lies.

I stood up from my sitting place at the dock, the same dock I sang Mitchie the response song for _the girl with the voice_'s song. _The girl with the voice_, I know I should focus on her instead of Mitchie but every time I close my eyes, Mitchie's teary face from Beach Jam and from my speech during that afternoon dance class, keeps popping into my head. I sighed and walked back to my cabin with my guitar in hand.

Upon returning to the cabin, I heard two voices arguing, again. Once I entered the cabin, Nate and Jason stopped arguing and turned to look at me. Nate with a sympathetic look on his face and Jason with a glare. The sight of Jason glaring shocked me, he was always happy with a smile or confused look on his face but a glare is rare.

"What's going on here?" I asked, so confused on the situation at hand, or even if there is a situation.

"Well, Jason here is complaining about two of his new friends left camp because of some kind of false accusation." replied Nate.

I looked at Jason, he looked furious. "Jase, who are these new friends of yours and why did they leave camp? "

Jason didn't answer, instead he walked past me and out the door. I was stunned at Jason's actions. He's never like this, he's usually bubbly and excited at everything. I looked at Nate who has the same reaction as me, eyes wide and mouth opened.

"Whoah! I think that's not our Jason in there." I said, still appalled at Jason's behavior. He must really taken a liking to his new friends if he's acting like this.

"He's been acting like that since yesterday. I saw him came out of Uncle Brown's office all red. I asked him what was wrong but he just walked right past me." said Nate, sitting down on one of the couches.

I sighed, "I'll go talk to him." I volunteered. Then walked out of the cabin to find Jason.

I have been looking around camp, at the lake, dock, the class cabins, dance studios, the mess hall and the staff lounge, but there still was still no sign of Jason. I passed by a group of campers that I think are Mitchie and Caitlyn's friends, I think their names were Lola, Sander, Barron, and Andy. I overheard their conversation, saying something about getting blamed for stealing some bracelet, getting banned for the rest of camp activities and leaving Camp Rock.

I wondered, who was blamed for stealing a bracelet, getting banned from camp activities and then leaving Camp Rock. There are so many campers here, I wouldn't even know which one. Sighing, I continued my search for Jason, passing by the kitchen, I heard Jason's voice and some woman's voice.

Cautiously, I opened the screen door and walked in to see Jason helping the cook, I believe it was Mitchie's mom, Connie Torres. Unfortunately, the door creaked open, and both Jason and Mrs. Torres looked my way. I sheepishly waved and walked up to Jason.

"Uh... good afternoon, Mrs. Torres," I greeted. "Jase, can I talk to you?"

I watched as Jason looked to Mrs. Torres who nodded, and Jason took the apron around his waist and placed it on the counter and walked out. Before following Jason, I looked at Mrs. Torres who was staring at me with a blank look. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres." I said before walking out as well. I found Jason waiting intently outside, tapping his feet. He looked up when I came out.

"What do you want?" asked Jason icily, still glaring at me.

I winced at Jason's tone. I was so confused, why is Jason so mad at me? What did I do to make my older brother upset?

"Jase, why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, showing the pain in my voice.

I knew he noticed right away because his look softened up a bit. He sighed, then looked past me, his mind somewhere else. I waited for his response but got nothing but silence. I sighed, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but I just want to know why you're mad at me. I don't even know what I did wrong."

He looked at me, he opened his mouth but closed it right away. I knew I can't get anything out of him. I sighed, "If you're ready to talk, I'll be in our cabin." I walked away, so confused and hurt. My own brother is mad at me for something I did, which I don't even know what.

I kept walking, not knowing where my feet took me until I finally stopped in front of a cabin, Cabin Jam exactly, Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin. I looked at the cabin, _Should I go talk to her?_ I thought to myself, but just turned around and walked back to my cabin.

* * *

_Hope you like it!_

_Reviews!_

_Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon._

_I have too many finals and projects to do and there's only about four more weeks of school left...  
_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Which is the truth? Which is the lie?  
**

**_Chapter 2: Friends!_**

**

* * *

Mitchie's POV  
**

Lonesome stranger

With a crowd around you

I see who you are

-x-

You joke, they laugh

Til the show is over

Then you fall so hard

-x-

If you're needing

A soul-to-soul connection

I'll run to your side

-x-

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

-x-

Open close me

Leave your secrets with me

I can ease your pain

-x-

And my arms will be

Just like walls around you

Come in from the rain

-x-

If you're running

In the wrong direction

I will lead you back

-x-

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

-x-

Broken

Shattered like a mirror

In a million pieces

Sooner or later

You've got to find

Something someone

To find you and save you

-x-

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

-x-

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

-x-

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

-x-

As I re-read the new song I wrote, I smiled contentedly, happy to finish another song. These past few days, I have written too many songs to count. This song was inspired by my brother Matt, another heart break made. Just yesterday, Matt came home pissed off, insulting his now ex-girlfriend Natalie. It seemed that Natalie was one of those girls that uses the famous rich, celebrities just to get attention, money, and gifts. Don't get me wrong, my brother is not publicly famous (meaning, a famous musician or actor), but in the music industry, he is famous for being a prodigy at producing music. Matt is still named as the youngest music producer to receive the most Ghana Music Awards, Music Producers Guild Awards and Grammy Awards. And I am so proud of him.

Back to the pissed Matt, I got him to explain to me about Natalie who Matt has been dating for almost five months. Matt accidentally overheard Natalie talking to her friends about her plan of using my brother just to get into the music business. I was so angry at Natalie and I just wanted to hurt her, not in a physical way that could land me into jail, believe me I would not want that for my college application. I was pissed that she was just using my big brother, but I was enraged that she broke my brother's heart. Matt actually loved Natalie.

This was one of the reasons why I moved with my mom than my dad because of dad's reputation in the music industries, although I was treated very nicely by dad's co-workers, I hate being used by others just to get in the music business.

I gathered my music books and papers before walking out of my study to the family's Rec Room. There, I found my little brothers playing Rock Band 2, and Allison and Caitlyn were having a friendly conversation. Over the past few days, my family grew on Caitlyn, they welcomed her with open arms. I am really happy to see them all get along so well.

I sat down beside Allison on the couch, and placed my books on the coffee table. "Hey, so what are you girls talking about?" I asked while watching Allison caress her stomach. In a couple of months, Allison will soon give birth to a baby boy, a new addition to my big family. I was excited of course, although I wanted to have a little sister for a change, I'm still happy that I will have another little brother.

Allison noticed me watching her, then smiled at me. "Caitlyn and I were talking about the up-coming Baby Shower for baby Michael." I smiled at the thought of the Baby Shower. I was so excited, but not as excited as I first heard the news of Allison getting pregnant.

The Baby Shower will be happening here, at J. Munroe Hotel, one of my family's hotel chains. Right now, we are currently living at the J. Munroe Hotel in Manhattan, New York, top 8 floors of the hotel.

"Mitchie!" screamed a voice from the doorway.

I jumped in my sit as I was startled by the scream. I turned to look at the door, and there stood two of my best friends...

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I was waiting with Nate, Ella, and Peggy outside of the recording booth. Inside the booth, Shane and Tess are recording a song together, because, to me, unfortunately Ella, Peggy, and Tess won Final Jam because Shane thought that _the girl with the voice_ was Tess due to the song she sang at Final Jam, _This Is Me_.

Both Nate and I know that Tess was definitely not _the girl with the voice_ because I know who is the original singer of the song, and that Ella and Peggy confessed to us about Tess.

First, I was angry that Mitchie and Caitlyn had to leave Camp Rock before it Final Jam, but now, I am furious because not only did Tess sing Mitchie's heartfelt song, Shane believed Tess was _the girl with the voice_. I planned to tell Shane about my discovery, but seeing him happy is more important to me. Now, I really think I am going to regret this decision.

I met Mitchie and Caitlyn at the dock of Camp Rock after Beach Jam. Mitchie was crying on Caitlyn's shoulder and Caitlyn was trying to comfort her. I did not really know the situation happening between Mitchie and Shane then, but after Mitchie explained everything, I knew that she meant no harm. Then I met Mitchie's mom, Connie Torres, again! When I meant again, I've met her through a friend of mine, Matt Munroe, who is apparently Mitchie's older brother. What a big coincidence.

Back to Shane and Tess, now they are practically a couple. Shane is head over heels in _like_ of Tess. I could see it in Shane's eyes that he's confused about Tess. Hopefully, he would finally figure out that Tess is **not** _the girl with the voice_.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Shane and Tess came out of the booth holding hands. I would gag, but not in front of Shane.

"What do you guys think of the song?" asks Shane while getting a water bottle from the mini fridge.

"Fine." I said bluntly. To be honest, the song was great with Shane as vocals, but with Tess- no way. Her voice is too fixed, and you can't even feel the emotion in her voice. Every singer sings with the same feelings of the song, or you will never understand what the songwriter is trying tell its audience.

"Mail!" came a voice from the now open doorway.

We looked up to see Uncle Brown, our guardian while we're working on our career and Connect 3's manager, with three people behind him carrying a sack of seems to look like fan letters.

"Hey Uncle Brown!" and "Hi, Brown!" came from everyone in the room, including me.

"Wow! We just got back, and so many fan letters already." exclaimed Nate, taking his bag from one of the carriers after thanking them of course.

"Yes, and we also got an invitation from the Label for it's Golden Anniversary." said Brown, waving the invitation in the air.

I laughed at Brown's excitement. "When and where is it?" I asked after his moment.

Brown looked at the invitation, "It's in two weeks at the Label's main office in Manhattan. Oh, and Jason, there's another letter for you, it looks exactly like the one I received a few days ago."

I looked at Brown with confusion in my eyes. Invitation? What invitation? I took the letter from Brown, opened the envelope then the letter, and I read the invitation out loud:

_Join us for a Baby Shower_

_honoring_

_**Allison Jaymie Munroe**_

_*****_

_Saturday, August 19, 2009_

_10:30 A.M._

_The Restaurant of J. Munroe Hotel_

_1566 Gold St. Manhattan, New York_

_*  
*_

_Host & Hostesses_

_Cornelia Torres, Matthew Munroe, Theresa Russo, Lea Rose Neilson_

_*_

_*_

_**RSVP** Matthew Munroe at (646)-498-9172_

_by August 4, 2009_

_*_

After I read the letter, I smiled. Allison is finally having a baby. It's been a long time since I last talked to them, about half a year ago.

"Who's Allison Munroe?" asks Shane with a confused face.

"Allison Munroe!" yelled Brown.

We all jumped at his voice then looked at with a questioning look.

"Now I remember where I have heard hat name before, Connie told me about her during camp and also invited me to the Baby Shower."

I nodded, "And I know her because Allison is Matt's step mom. Do you guys remember Matt?"

"Wait, Matt Munroe? As in the youngest producer prodigy?" Nate asked incredulously.

I nodded again, laughing at Nate's, Shane's and the girls' reactions. Mouth dropped open with wide open eyes.

"Yes, now will you excuse me. I have a phone call to make." I said, getting up and exiting the room. I still felt their shocked eyes following me which caused me to laugh harder.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I can't believe it! They are finally here, I thought they were going to come a little later in the week! Right now, Caitlyn, my two guests and I are in my room talking. I am so glad that my friends could easily get along with Caitlyn like my family.

"I thought you both won't be coming until later on in the week?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

"Well, we thought we could surprise you, and besides, Danny here could not wait to see you." said my female guest/ friend, pointing and poking Danny on his side.

"Hey! Alex, stop that!" whined Danny, trying to slap Alex's hand away. I laughed at them as they continued to tease each other. While Caitlyn was still shock to see my friends, Alex Russo and Danny Neilson. I looked at Caitlyn staring at both Alex and Danny. Hey, who would not be starstruck to see two famous teen actor/ actress and singers.

"Hey Cait, you okay?" I asked, I've never seen her this starstruck, not even with Connect 3. Connect 3, Shane. I still felt guilty, even though I did not lie to him, I still felt guilty for not telling him about me, and he's told me a lot of things about him. I am just hoping he moved on.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that I just met Alex Russo and Danny Neilson." said Caitlyn through shaky breath.

"Well, you better believe it. I'm Danny Neilson, sitting right in front of you in the flesh." said Danny, showing the cockiness in his voice.

Caitlyn frowned, "And there goes the admiration, down the drain."

I laughed at Caitlyn's comment. "Always the conceited person are we, right Danny?"

He blushed, "Hey, this was just the second time!" Then we all burst out laughing, and I don't even know why. So glad to be around my best friends again.

* * *

_Song: Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy_

_Hope you like it!_

_Whoo! Going to Raging Waters this Thursday!_

_Review!_

_Next chapter will be up soon! Maybe.  
_

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!****

* * *

**

**Mitchie's POV**

_Yeah, uh, uh  
Yeah  
Who's the world's greatest?  
Who's the world's greatest?  
Come on, yeah  
The world's greatest_

_I am a mountain  
I am a tall tree, oh  
I am a swift wind  
Sweepin' the country  
I am a river  
Down in the valley, oh  
I am a vision  
And I can see clearly_

_If anybody ask you who I am  
Just stand up tall  
Look 'em in the face and say_

_I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it, hmm  
I'm the world's greatest  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it, hmm  
I'm the world's greatest_

_The world's greatest  
The world's strongest, ever_

_I am a giant  
I am an eagle, oh  
I am a lion  
Down in the jungle  
I am a marchin' band  
I am the people, oh  
I am a helpin' hand  
I am a hero, oh_

_If anybody ask you who I am  
Just stand up tall  
Look 'em in the face and say_

_I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it, hmm  
I'm the world's greatest, hmm  
And I'm that little bit of hope  
When my back's against the ropes  
I can feel it, hmm  
I'm the world's greatest_

_In the ring of fire, I'll reign love (I will reign)  
And the world will notice a king (oh yeah...)  
When there is darkness I'll shine a light (shine a light...)  
And the mirrors of success reflect in me (me...)_

_(Oh.........)_

_I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high (high)  
Hey, I made it (said I made it)  
I'm the world's greatest (I'm that little bit)  
And I'm that little bit of hope (of hope, yeah...)  
When my back's against the ropes, oh yeah  
I can feel it (feel it)  
I'm the world's greatest_

_(Oh..........)_

_I'm that star up in the sky (star up in the sky)  
I'm that mountain peak up high (oh, yes I am)  
Hey, I made it (I made it)  
I'm the world's greatest (I'm that little bit of hope)  
And I'm that little bit of hope (oh... yeah...oh...)  
When my backs against the ropes (when my back's against the ropes)  
I can feel it (I can feel it)  
I'm the world's greatest_

_I saw the light (I'm that star up in the sky)  
At the end of a tunnel (I'm that mountain peak up high)  
Believe in the pot of gold (Hey, I made it, hmm)  
At the end of the rainbow (I'm the world's greatest)  
And faith was right there (And I'm that little bit of hope)  
To pull me through, yeah (When my back's against the ropes)  
Used to be locked doors (I can feel it, hmm)  
Now I can just walk on through (I'm the world's greatest)_

_It's the greatest! (It's the greatest!)  
Can you feel it? (Can you feel it?)  
It's the greatest! (It's the greatest!)  
Can you feel it? (Can you feel it?)_

_I saw the light (It's the greatest!)  
At the end of a tunnel (Can you feel it?)  
Believe in the pot of gold (It's the greatest!)  
At the end of the rainbow (Can you feel it?)  
And faith was right there (It's the greatest!)  
To pull me through, yeah (Can you feel it?)  
Used to be locked doors (It's the greatest!)  
Now I can just walk on through (Can you feel it?)  
Hey, (It's the greatest!), uh, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (Can you feel it?), yeah (It's the greatest!)  
It's the greatest!  
I'm that star up in the sky_

_I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain peak up high  
Hey, I made it  
I'm the world's greatest  
I'm that little bit of hope  
When my backs against the ropes  
I can feel it  
I'm the world's greatest_

*************

_

* * *

_

Everyone clapped as the twins, Matt, and I finished singing our song for Allison and the fetus inside her stomach that will soon be our little brother, Michael Jericho Munroe.

The Baby Shower is going very well, many relatives and friends of dad's and Allison's came. This was a very beautiful, happy and full of excitement party. The decorations were very beautiful, all were prepared by Matt and Mrs. Neilson, Danny's mom. While the food was very delicious and made by my own mother, Connie Torres and Theresa Russo, Alex's mom.

After our little surprise for Allison, EJ (Eric James) and DJ (Dylan Jacob), my little twin brothers were exhausted, they've been awake early this morning to help prepare the last minute additions for the party. A few minutes after they both slumped themselves on the couch, the fell fast asleep. Carefully, before carrying them upstairs, I took a picture of them sleeping, I'm betting mom would like this as a souvenir when they go back to Dallas, Texas. Thankfully, Danny was available to help me carry them upstairs, Alex and Caitlyn had their hands full with entertaining the little children, and helping serving the food as well.

Danny, he's been avoiding me for a week now. I don't even know why. And every time I tried talking to him, he'd make an excuse just to get away from me. I asked Alex and Caitlyn if they could talk to him for me, and ask him what's wrong, but when I asked them what he had said, they'd just deny and say everything is fine. So, I came to my own conclusion, Danny needed some time alone, so I avoided him as much as I can. Even now, he's still avoiding me, but I was lucky enough for him to actually help me.

For an eight year old boy, DJ was light when I carried him upstairs and Danny got EJ. Little did I know that more guests were arriving as Danny and I entered the elevator to the boys' room floor. I just noticed something odd, Danny was quiet, usually at these kinds of events, he was loud and looked like the little hyperactive child he was when we were small.

"Hey, Mitch?" said Danny, walking slowly behind me. We were walking back to the party from EJ's room, nearing the elevator.

I stopped turning towards him then leaned against the wall on my left. I looked at Danny who had an embarrassed look on his face. I stifled a giggle, I've never seen Danny this embarrassed and I don't know why he's embarrassed.

"What is it Dan?" I asked. He stopped in front of me, cornering me as he leaned both his arms on the wall, both sides of my face.

My body went rigid at the sudden closeness, I have never been this physically close to Danny, except for the hugging, but not this face to face closeness. My heart felt like it was beating a mile per minute, I don't know why though. Feeling the heat radiating from Danny's body made me feel hot. It felt like my body temperature rose, even though the air conditioner was on and my hands were shaking from the cold.

I noticed Danny's face getting closer, my eyes went wide._ What is he doing? This is too close! I still couldn't move my body, come on brain! Work! _But by the time I was able to move my hands, Danny's lips were already on mine, my lips moving against his softly. _My brain said to stop but my body won't accept the command._ His lips were so soft, and kissable. And he tasted like his favorite type of cake, french vanilla and chocolate. _Wait! No! I can't be thinking like this about my best friend! It's wrong! Isn't it?_

I didn't know what to do, so I just let my body take control. My eyes closed and unknowingly, both my hands wrapped around his neck, and his right hand resting at my lower back while his left was behind my neck, fingers knotting with my hair. Subconsciously, I moaned into him, making him kiss me deeper. After a few more minutes, I needed some air. As if on cue, Danny pulled away, resting his forehead on my forehead. Both of us were panting hard. I looked at him at the same time he looked at me, our gazes locked together. I was betting I was blushing so much, I looked like the red T-shirt I am wearing under my vest jacket.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

By the time we got to the Baby Shower, it was already a little bit after noon. We could have gotten there on time if it weren't for the girls, mostly Tess, and the traffic. I keep forgetting about Manhattan being busy on Saturdays. We were stuck in traffic for an hour and a half. The guys, Peggy and Ella were hungry, and annoyed of Tess' constant whining about the traffic and the summer heat. Of course, I was annoyed too, and hungry but I didn't get angry like before, I've changed.

Jason, Nate, Peggy, Ella, and Brown were angry at Tess because they're blaming her for making us late, and now me for siding with her. Hey, it's not my fault for siding with my girlfriend. Yes, Tess Tyler is my girlfriend, we've been dating since the after party of Final Jam.

When we finally got to the Baby Shower, thank goodness, there were a lot of people from the music and business industries. Wow! This family sure is famous... and rich! And the hotel was magnificent and has a lot of class. Old furnitures and beautiful antiques that looks new are displayed in the lobby. And the lobby even has a fountain surrounded by a man made creek leading up the space between the two staircases. This is the best hotel I've seen, ever.

At the entrance to the hotel restaurant, we met Matthew Munroe. He was greeting all of the late arrivals, like us.

"Matt!" called Jason as we walked towards him. He turned to us with a smile on his face.

"Jase, finally you guys made it! The twins, Mimi and the girls were waiting for you to come." said Matt as he high fived with my brother.

"Oh, I'm here now. Where are they?" asks Jason forgetting about us. It's so like Jason to get distracted so easily, especially with birds.

"The twins were exhausted after our little performance for Allison, so Danny helped Mimi carry them up to their room. And Alex and Caity, they're helping with the party, actually we're all working to help with the party." chuckled Matt.

Nate cleared his throat loudly, Jason turned towards him, confused. We all looked at him, giving signals for him to introduce us to Matt.

Finally getting the signal, "Oh, Matt, I'd like to introduce you to my brothers, Shane and Nate. Our uncle and manager, Brown Cessario, and the winners of Final Jam this summer, Peggy DuPree, Ella Johnson, and _Tess Tyler._" Jason said, showing the venom in his voice as he said Tess' name.

Matt smiled, ignoring Jason's tone, "Nice to meet you! And hope you enjoy the party. Please excuse me, I have a few friends that I have to talk to." Matt started walking away but stopped, then turned back to us, "Oh, and Brown, a certain Connie Torres has been waiting for you. I think she's talking to Allison. Jase, can you show him where they are? And before you leave, come up stairs, I want you to hear a few songs Mimi, Alex and Danny recorded."

I was shocked, Connie Torres is here! That must mean, Mitchie is here, too. I haven't seen her since my speech in dance class, apparently she left Camp Rock with Caitlyn because of some family problems, well that was the rumor that I heard.

Jason nodded, "Sure, no problem! Which studio?" Studio? They have they're own recording studio in the hotel! Wow! What a rich family!

Matt thought for a minute, murmuring a few words, "What about Studio M&M?"

Jason smiled and agreed, "Sure!" before Matt left us. Jason then turned to us, we were all speechless about their conversation.

"Well, let's go!" said Jason excitedly before entering the restaurant.

The restaurant was decorated with blue and white balloons scattered all over the floor, strings and streamers, blue and white paper lanterns hung from the ceiling with the balloons and cloud mobiles, and a big banner titling _Allison's Baby Shower_ hung above the built-in stage inside the restaurant. I guess the color theme is blue and white. A triple decker cloud shaped cake was on the southwest corner of the room, surrounded by gifts the guests brought for the baby. The food was located on the west side, while on the east side of the room was a small recreation lounge for the younger children and teenagers. Tables were occupied by guests chatting with each other and enjoying themselves to the party.

This was a very simple Baby Shower.

Jason led us across the room, a few people turned to look at us, probably wondering why we're here. We stopped in front of a long table, two couples occupied the four middle seats. I think this is the family table. I noticed one of the women to be Mitchie's mom, Connie Torres who was having a conversation with a brunette who looked like she's in her thirties. The woman noticed us first, she stood up and smiled.

"Jason! I'm so glad you made it!" she said, squealing. The other adults turned towards us. I looked at Jason who had a smile on his face.

"Thanks for inviting us, Allison!" said Jason, leaning across the table to hug her. Oh, so she must be Allison Munroe. The man sitting beside Allison stood up as well as Connie and the man sitting beside her.

Jason pulled away from the hug and hugged Connie next. "Great to see you again, Connie!"

Connie smiled, pulling away. "It's great to see you guys, too! Glad you finally made it!"

"Sorry, we forgot about Manhattan's traffic," apologized Uncle Brown, then introduced himself to the others. "Hello, I'm Brown Cessario, owner of Camp Rock and Connect 3's manager, but you can call me Brown."

The man beside Allison shook Uncle Brown's hand, "Ah! Brown Cessario, just the man I need to talk to. Let me introduce myself, Malcolm Jace Munroe, president of JM Angelus Records, but please call me Malcolm."

JM Angelus Records?! No way! He owns the Label. If I'd be drinking water right before he said that, I'd spat it ou, choking myself. I was so shock, I looked at the others who also had the same shock face, wide eyes and open mouths, except for Jason. So he knew about him! Why didn't he tell us?! We just made a fool of ourselves, we don't even know our own boss!

Brown got his composure back, he nodded and followed Mr. Munroe as he walked away after kissing his wife and Connie on the cheek.

After a few minutes of silence, Nate, the girls and I collected ourselves, and shook off from the shock. We stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Finally, Connie broke the silence, "Well, since you kids were stuck in traffic, why don't you go get something to eat. Allison and I will wait for you." She then turned towards the other man, "Steve, can you go check up on the boys? They should be awake by now, while you're up there, can you see if MJ took her medicine already? She should have done it a few minutes ago, but she sometimes forget."

"Su-" Steve was interrupted by a phone call. We all took our phones out, checking if the ringing was from any of our phones.

"Hello?" asks Connie through the phone. Guess the searching is over.

"What?!" Connie almost yelled through the phone, she sounded worried. We all looked at her, waiting to find out what was wrong.

"Okay, calm down. The medicine should be in her bedside drawer, the first drawer." Medicine? It must be for that MJ girl.

"Yes, in the tube... Lex, give the phone to Matt..." Connie was still frantic, but was calmer than before.

"How is she?... Good, let her rest... Yeah, I'll tell them... We'll come up to check on her... Probably after the party... Make an appointment with Dr. Carter... Take care of her, and when she wakes up, don't let her go anywhere... Alright, then get Danny to look after her... Okay, bye." Connie hugh up, sighing then sat on her chair. Allison comforted her.

"What happened to Mimi?" asks Allison with concern in her voice.

Connie sighed again, "She forgot to take her medicine and collapsed. It was a good thing Danny was with her... This is the third time she collapsed this week. I told her she didn't have to help, but she's as stubborn as her father."

Allison sighed in relief, "Well, they're so much alike."

Connie, Steve, Allison and Jason laughed, leaving the rest of us confused...

My stomach growled, I blushed in embarrassment, everyone turned to me and laughed harder...

Apparently, I'm also hungry.

* * *

_Song: The World's Greatest by R. Kelly_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Reviews!  
_

_Finals are finally over, just a couple more projects to go, and then I'm done with school work._

_Next chapter will be up soon!  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I watched Mitchie sleep peacefully. Her even breathing, making her chest rise and fall. She looked so beautiful as strays of light reflected from her skin, making her glow. A pure air of innocence surrounded her.

When she collapsed, I didn't know what to do. I was so worried about her. I knew that she has some health problems but I never knew it was so serious that it could make her faint. Now, I'm determined to protect her and be with her while she's battling this incurable disease, Diabetes. Sure, I was told she had diabetes, well actually they only said it was pre-diabetes, but now, it's the real Type 1 Diabetes. I sighed again, I wonder why she kept her sickness away from me and Alex. We are her best friends!

Alex, she was mad and scared when she found out. Mad that Mitchie didn't tell either one of us, we could have helped her in some ways, and scared because we might lose her.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard Mitchie whimper, and her expression was distorted. She looked like she was in pain, sweats started forming on her skin. I grabbed the towel from her bedside table and dabbed her sweat away.

"Mitchell," she whispered, "I... miss... you." I was stunned, she hasn't spoken any word about Mitchell before until now.

Mitchell- he **was** my best friend, who was also Mitchie's twin brother. Was... because he died when we were around eight years old, from Cancer. He started getting the symptoms when we were four years old, and was fully diagnosed when they turned five. Mitchell was the closest person to Mitchie, they were always together. Ever since he was diagnosed with Cancer, he wasn't allowed to leave his room anymore. Always lonely, Mitchie was the only one that could cheer him up and vice versa.

And when Mitchell's time came, Mitchie changed, and so did her family. Their parents were constantly fighting, Matt was only thirteen and he didn't know what to do. Mitchie, she stopped talking, eating, and she barely left their (Mithell's and Mitchie's) room. And the twins, they were just babies then. Then their parents divorced which caused Mitchie to run away, and more things happened.

When Mitchie was found, she turned back to her normal self, it was like she forgot everything that happened before. She accepted her parents' divorce, and since then she was sent back and forth from her mom to her dad every two years, while the boys lived with Malcolm.

Mitchie's whimpers turned into loud cries, she was sobbing, and heaving badly. I don't know what to do. I took my phone out and dialed Matt's number, and when he finally picked up, I told him about Mitchie. As I waited for Matt to come up, which will be a while because we are in the top floor of the hotel, I cradled Mitchie in my arms. And she, unconsciously clung onto me and cried heavily.

By the time Matt came, Mitchie was fast asleep from exhaustion. Apparently, a few people besides Caitlyn and Alex followed Matt up hear. They looked familiar, but I don't know where. I finally got my answer when I saw Jason with them, they must be Connect 3, but I don't know the other three girls were.

"Danny, what happened?" asked Matt as he came over to the bed and checked on Mitchie who was still clinging onto me.

"She had a nightmare. I think it was something about Mitchell and the time she ran..." I trailed on, I didn't really want to talk about the past since it brings sadness to us all.

I stroked Mitchie's hair as she started to whimper again, then whispering comforting words to her ear. I felt the bed shift when I saw Alex and Caitlyn climbed onto the bed as well to Mitchie's side. It was rather uncomfortable as I felt five pairs of eyes watching me and Mitchie. These eyes came from the other two thirds of Connect 3, Shane and Nate, and the three girls. I took a quick glance at them, they all had a shock look on their faces, wide eyes and their mouths hanging open.

I felt Mitchie's grip loosen, carefully I placed her under the covers. I brushed away a few stray hairs covering her face, then kissed her forehead. I turned towards Matt, "Hey Matt, can I borrow one of your shirts, Mitch kind of drowned my shirt with her tears."

"Sure, let me go get it for you." Matt said, " Are you still going to stay here till she wakes up?"

I nodded then turned my attention towards Mitchie, "Yeah, if she's still the same from when we were children, she should wake up in about twenty to thirty minutes. And I still have to talk to her."

"Alright, and thanks!" said Matt before leaving me with a sleeping Mitchie, two worried best friends, Connect 3 and three girls who I have no idea who they are.

Just then, DJ and EJ came running in the room. They ignored the guests that were in the room, and ran straight to Mitchie's side.

DJ turned to me, "Hey Dan, is Mimi going to be okay?"

I ruffled his hair, these kids are just so sweet. I know that they really love their sister very much. "Don't worry kiddo, she'll be fine."

* * *

**Shane's POV**

When we entered through the mahogany double doors, I was surprised to find a room so elegant. It was filled with many expensive furnitures and a few paintings. The room even has a foyer; the stairway leading to a second floor. I took a look at my surroundings before my eyes landed on a couple snuggled together on a king size bed.

At first I didn't recognized who they were because the girl's head was buried in the guy's neck, hiding her face from our view. And when Matt walked towards them, the guy looked up at us, and that's when I recognized him as Danny Neilson, one of Disney's star.

"She had a nightmare. I think it was something about Mitchell and the time she ran..." Danny stopped talking, he looked distressed and worried.

Then the girl, she started to cry softly, and Danny comforted her as well was Alex and Caitlyn when they climbed onto the bed.

Caitlyn- how does she know the Munroe's? Or Alex and Danny? I wonder if they're related in any way?

I watched as Danny placed the girl in bed, and was stunned to see _Mitchie Torres_! Mitchie?! What is she doing here? I know that her mom catered the party, but I mean, what is she doing in this room?

I looked at Matt, Danny, and Alex. They all have the same expression, sadness and worry. But Danny also had some other emotion in his eyes as he watched Mitchie sleep, but I couldn't decipher what it is.

I didn't hear the rest of Matt and Danny's conversation when I took a look at Mitchie. She looked so peaceful when she's asleep, but her faced showed pain, and the track of dry tears on her face didn't help either. She looked so young, younger than her real age. I haven't seen her almost a month ago, and she's always been on my mined. I don't know what's happening to me! I think I'm going crazy!

I lost my train of thought when two identical looking boys came running in the room to Mitchie's side. They both almost have the same features as Matt, so they must be Matt's younger brothers. I looked around the room for Matt but he was gone. I wonder where he went.

"Hay Dan, is Mimi going to be okay?" asked the twin with the shoulder length wavy hair while the other twin was holding Mitchie's hand.

_WAIT!! Did he just call Mitchie, Mimi?! If Mitchie is Mimi, then she's Matt's little sister! Then she's Mr. Malcolm Munroe's daughter?! if she's this rich, then why did she lie at Camp Rock? Why?! And how come her last name is Torres, instead of Munroe?  
_

So many questions ran through my head, and I didn't notice Matt come back with Mr. and Mrs. Torres, Mr. and Mrs. Munroe and Uncle Brown, until I felt Uncle Brown's hand on my shoulder and stood beside me.

Mr. Munroe, Malcolm sat on the chair beside Mitchie's bed while the other adults excluding Uncle Brown stood behind him. They all have the same worried expressions.

"Matt," Malcolm turned towards his son, "have you notified Dr. Carter already?"

Matt nodded, "Yes dad, he's coming in a few minutes, probably by the time Mitchie wakes up... By the way, all the grandparents called, they're coming a few days earlier, it's also the same with Maddie."

"When's Maddie coming?" Allison asked without turning her eyes away from Mitchie.

Matt scratched his head, "Actually, she's on her way here from the train station. She wanted to surprise Mitchie for her Sweet Sixteen with some kind of news involving her career." The adults shared a smile with each other, I guess they already know what the news is.

A groan escaped from Mitchie, we all turned our attention to her. Either she was having another nightmare or she's waking up. When Mitchie started tossing and turning in her sleep, more cries escaped from her lips and tears started pouring out of her closed eyes.

"Julian!" she screamed. The adults, Matt, Danny, and Alex began to panic, they tried to wake Mitchie from her sleep but failed. The rest of us including Caitlyn and the twins were confused, we didn't know what to do.

"Allie, you and everyone else besides Matt and Connie, can you step outside for a while, please?" begged Malcolm.

"But-"

"No buts! I don't want you to stress out over this, I don't want anything to happen to you and the baby! Just please, work with me here!" Malcolm half yelled.

Allison nodded, and we were all shoo-ed out of the room by Connie. Alex and Caitlyn comforted the now crying Allison, while Mr. Torres and Jason took care of the twins who were also crying. Danny was pacing back and forth; as for Tess, Peggy, Ella, Nate, Uncle Brown and I, we just stood there, not knowing what to do.

After five minutes of waiting, the doctor and a brown haired girl who looked like she's around the same age as Jason arrived. The doctor went straight inside the room while the girl went to Allison's side.

"Maddie!" said the twins in unison before running to her and gave her a hug. Oh, so she's Maddie, the girl they were talking about earlier.

"What happened?" she asked. When no one answered her, she yelled, "Would someone please tell me what in the world happened to my little sister?!"

Wait! Mitchie has an older sister?! She sure has a lot of siblings...

"Maddie, she's having another nightmare about Mitchell." said Danny softly.

Who is this Mitchell? And I thought that the person Mitchie was having a nightmare about is named Julian? Why is it that every time they mention him, they looked so sad?

Maddie turned solemn, "I thought she stopped having nightmares a few years ago? Why did it come back?"

Alex looked up suddenly with a confused face, "Hey Maddie, did Mitch cry when she was having nightmares about him?" Maddie shook her head no. Then Alex looked down on the floor, deep in thought. She started shaking her head then looked up, "I've got it!" she said. We all looked at her with confused expressions.

"Sure Mitchie's had nightmares about him since he _left,_" Alex said the last word softly, "but she's never cried. I don't think this is just another one of her phases..."

"What are you saying, Alex?" asked Danny.

"Mitchie finally broke down," Alex said. Broke down? Broke down from what?! This is such a complicated family!

Everyone went quiet, the only thing we could hear are Allison and the twins' soft cries, and muffled screams and shouts coming from Mitchie's room. Suddenly, the muffled screams couldn't be heard from the other room. We all turned to look at the door, anticipating for someone to come out, but no one came. The sound of shuffling feet was then heard, followed by a slam of a door, and then thumping of a fist on wood.

Matt came out of the room looking disheveled. His shirt wet, probably from tears, his hair was messy, and he had a worried expression plastered on his face.

Maddie ran to Matt and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Matt, how is she?" she asked.

Matt sighed, "She locked herself in the studio... Alex is right, she finally broke down, and now she's in denial." he looked to Danny, "Danny, can you try to talk to her? I really think she'll listen to you..."

"And why do you think she'll listen to Danny?" asked Maddie, I noticed the hurt in her voice.

"Do you really have to ask that?" said Matt, "You should already know the answer to that question, Maddie!"

"Guys, enough! If you don't want Mitchie to get hurt, stop fighting! You both know how she feels about these kinds of things!" scolded Danny before entering Mitchie's room.

After a couple of minutes, the thumping of fist colliding with wood stopped, and the sound of a door opening was heard. A few muffled cries later, Connie, Malcolm, and the doctor came out of the room. All of them looked like a mess. Allison ran to Malcolm's arms, while the twins ran to Connie's.

"She'll be fine. Just right now, let her talk to Danny, and we'll see how she's feeling after." said Malcolm, "And we'll have to cancel the rest of the party, this isn't really how I wanted the party to end, but we have no choice. Is that alright with you, Allie?"

Allison nodded, "It's fine, I just want my baby girl to get better." Allison then turned to us, "Since you guys are already up here, Caitlyn and Alex, can you please show our guests to the Family Room?"

Alex and Caitlyn both nodded, "Follow us, and don't get lost. We really can't afford for guests to roam around here; just because it's a hotel, the Munroe and Torres family lives here, and this is their home." said Alex sternly, then lead us the way to the Family Room.

The path to the Family Room was quite long and it took us about ten minutes to get there. Using the elevator to get us to the 83rd floor, by the way this hotel is 85 stories high, not including the basement, we walked through long hallways and finally arrived at a steel double door entrance to a room, the biggest room I have ever seen.

The Family Room was three times bigger than the lobby, and half of the northern wall (near the eastern wall) of the room is made of glass, overlooking Manhattan, and the other half is a bookshelf, filled with old and new books. Half of the southern wall (near the eastern wall) was covered with family pictures, and paintings and the other half, music instruments of different kinds were scattered everywhere. Small instruments surrounded the grand piano, and music sheets were spread on top of the piano; there is also another doorway leading to somewhere is connected on the instruments' side of the southern wall. About three fourths of the east wall, a 52" flat screen television hung on in the middle of the wall and was surrounded by millions of family movies and music, while the other fourth is the entrance to the room, which is located near the pictures wall.. The west wall was a shelf, I think it was supposed to be some kind of 'Awards Wall'. Trophies, certificates, and medals were displayed on the shelves.

From where we were standing by the entrance, a metal spiral staircase was located in the middle of the room, leading either going up another floor or down. To finish up the entertainment area (TV/ movie), beige couches and sofas were placed in front of the TV system, which was complete with games/ music/ movie systems, and ten large beanbags were all over the room.

I was in awe, well actually everyone except Alex and Caitlyn were in awe to see such a place. These people sure know how to decorate such a simple yet complicated looking place.

* * *

_This chapter kind of confused me while I was writing. I went a little ahead of the story by mixing the stories together._

_You'll find out more about Mitchie and her family later, probably the next chapter. And more drama will come._

_This chapter is a little out of there... and sorry if it bores you..._

_But review! And hope you like it!_

_Oh, I'm also changing a little bit of the pairings, but I'm keeping ShanexMitchie and NatexAlex.  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Which is the truth? Which is the lie?  
**

**_Chapter 5  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Mitchie's POV**

I won't and don't believe them! I couldn't, even though I know they're telling the truth, but it just hurts so much!

After slamming the connected door to Studio M&M from my room at my parents' faces, I leaned on the door, and slid on the ground. I cried like I have never cried before. The moment I woke up, everything dawned on me. The painful memories of that day came back fresh, as if it was just yesterday.

_**Flashback: About 8 years ago**_

_"Yay!" I cried in happiness as I finally finished my piano piece, "I hope he'll like this!"_

_I ran out of the studio with the song already recorded and burned into the CD, to my and Mitchell's room. I made this new piece as an apology or peace offering because yesterday Mitchell and I had a very strong argument._

_We were both lying down on his bed, talking about our future together! I dreamt of the both of us doing a duet, making it in the music business without daddy's help, but Mitchell disagreed with me. He said that I'll make it in by myself with help from friends, but without him. He reasoned that he didn't have any time left._

_When he said that, I started crying, then accused him that he was going to break our promise we made since we started talking. The promise that we'll both make an album together, become the youngest famous twin singers in the world! He retaliated, and we continued our argument until I couldn't take it anymore, three words came out of my mouth subconsciously, "I hate you!" I screamed at him, then ran out of the room crying._

_After a few minutes of crying, I realized what I said to him. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't go back inside. He might be mad at me for saying those three words to him... Finally I decided to make him an apology gift, but what gift? In the end, I created a piano piece and recorded it overnight with Matt's help, of course._

_The second I stepped inside the room, I don't know why but I had an unpleasant feeling. The room felt so cold and eerily quiet, then I knew that something was wrong, and it involved Mitchell.  
_

_"Mitch?" I asked out loud, heading towards his bed and climbed on it._

_Mitchell was asleep, but I knew that there was something wrong with him._

_"Hey Mitch!" I said to his ear, he didn't move. Usually, at the sound of someone talking right in his ear while he's asleep woke him up instantly but today he wasn't. "Come one Mitch! Look, I'm sorry I said I hated you, I didn't mean it." I apologized to him, he made no movement, "Please Mitch, don't ignore me!" I whispered, near to tears, but I still hadn't gotten any response from him._

_I sighed again, I guess I have to wake him up the old fashion way, shaking him awake._

_The moment my fingers touched his arms, I didn't feel the warmth of his skin, instead his skin was freezing cold. I pulled away immediately and froze, Mitchell was supposed to be warm, tears were now building up in my eyes. I made another movement to try and wake him, but all I felt was the cold skin. Panicking, I burst into tears and screamed for help. I shook Mitchell's shoulders, screaming at him to wake up._

_"Mitchell! Wake up! You said you won't leave me yet!" I cried harder, then cradled Mitchell's cold body, "Please, don't leave me! You promised!" Silence responded my cries, and every minute less tears flowed down my cheeks and voice weakened. I didn't know why, but by the time my parents arrived, I've lost my voice and was hysterically laughing with tears still pouring down my cheeks._

_Dad took Mitchell away from me, and mom hugged me tightly, after that everything went black._

_**End of Flashback**_

For years, since his death, I've blamed myself of all the awful events that have happened to my family, and to my family. Mitchell's death took a big toll on me. Everyone tried to help but I denied, and kept everyone in the dark.

My world turned up-side down until I met this boy a few years older than me when I was only eight years old, when I ran away from home. He taught me how to stand back up, and convinced me to drive all the bad memories into the back of my mind, but there were some conditions, or side effects. I always have nightmares, and when I wake up the next morning, I couldn't recall any of it except for the feelings of grieve, helplessness and solitude. I've only known him for a few days, and then he was gone.

***

"Mitchie, please let me in?" I heard Danny's voice from the other side of the door.

Danny, he's always been there for me since Mitchell passed away. Like everyone else I've let him out of the dark, but bit by bit, he was able to break a few pieces of the wall I've built to keep everyone away for so many years. Piece by piece, he was the only one to be able to help me with my problems. He's the only person that tried to understand me, the one to actually take the initiative to try and help me. Sure, my family also tried to help me, but its just, they all felt so distant, the only thing I needed from them is their love and support.

I stood up, brushing tears away from my cheeks. I slowly opened the door, and ran into Danny's open arms.

"Shh, everything will be alright..." Danny said with a soothing voice while stroking my hair, "I'm right here, I won't leave you. No one's going to leave you."

"I miss him so much!" I sobbed into Danny's shirt, "He promised! He promised he would never leave me!"

"I know, I know." Danny lifted me up, carrying me bridal style inside the studio, and onto the couch, "It's alright, just let everything out."

And I did, I let all the pent up emotions I've kept bottled inside me for years out.I've probably cried rivers of tears by the time I stopped crying, and I'm betting that I looked like a mess. Danny brushed away a few loose tears that were trailing down my cheeks.

"Thank you!" I whispered gratefully, "For everything! You've always been there for me, I'm so glad that I have you!"

"Anything for you, Mitchie!" Danny said locking our gazes together, "I'm always here, no, everyone's here for you!"

I nodded, and that's when I finally felt light, my heart doesn't feel as heavy as it was before. I smiled at Danny, "Thank you so much!"

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Thank you so much!" smiled Mitchie. She looked as if a big burden was lifted off her shoulders and that smile, I haven't seen that genuine smile in years.

_Oh, how I've missed your smile! _I thought. Ever since she came back from running away, she turned back to her normal self, well almost normal. It's just her smiles didn't reach her eyes like before. And everything she did were, it's like she was lifeless, or that pure energy that she usually has was gone.

"What?" asked Mitchie with confusion and surprised in her tone.

I blushed, "Did I say that out loud?"

She nodded, "What do you mean you miss my smile? I always smile, most of the time."

I rubbed the back of my neck, how am I suppose to say this correctly, "Umm... That's true that you always smile, but it never reaches your eyes... It's like... how should I explain this... when you smile, your eyes looks like it's shining... like uhh-"

Mitchie covered my mouth with her hand, "I get it, and thank you."

I smiled back at her, "Your welcome! So now, are you ready to see the others?" I took a look at her, she looked like a mess. Her hair was tangled from sleep, and her faced has fresh tracks of tears, stained cheeks from the mascara she wore earlier. "After you clean up a bit."

"What? You think I'm not pretty enough to go with a star like you?" Mitchie asked in a mocked tone.

I know she was joking, but who says I can't joke back? "Well, yo-" before I could finish my sentence, I was smack in the face with a pillow by Mitchie.

She raised her eyebrows at me, "You were saying?"

I shook my head at her, "Oh, it's on now!" I said before running after her out the connecting door to her room. I'm so glad to have the old Mitchie back!

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I lead Connect 3, Brown and the three girls whom I assumed to be Caitlyn's enemies at Camp Rock as she was having a glaring contest with the blonde girl, to the Family Room.

"Well here it is!" I announced as I opened the double steel doors. Everyone except for Caitlyn and I stared at the room, and I smirked at them. I guess they have never seen this kind of room before. "You guys could sit at the couches, look at the displays, but please don't **touch **the instruments and the music sheets that's scattered everywhere."

They all nodded except for one person, the blonde girl. I need to keep an eye on her. I sat at one of the bean bags right in front of the flat screen TV, grabbed the remote and turned it on. Caitlyn and Jason followed my move and sat next to me, each one on each side of me. I looked over to the other guests who were standing near the doors, probably not knowing what to do.

"You know, you could sit on the couches or on the bean bags." I said, then turned back to the TV to look for a show. With no interesting shows to watch, I considered to watch past performances by the Munroe siblings from when we were all kids. I smiled at the thought, one of our favorite hobbies to do every time we're all together is make home movies, music videos, or just recording silly stuff.

I walked towards the cabinets/ shelves surrounding the flat screen, each filled with favorite movies, music, or recorded shows, and home made videos. "Hey Cait! Jase!" I called out to them while looking for the chosen recorded video I had in mind for the guys to watch, "Do you want to watch the siblings' latest show at the Orphanage? This was from three years ago, during the Spring. It was very inspirational, and their performance managed to save the Orphanage from getting sold."

"Sure!" was the response I received from them. I smiled as I found the DVD, taking it and inserted it in the DVD/CD player, pressing play, the video started.

Most of the songs from song list were covers of songs from different singers such as Josh Groban, Mariah Carey, Westlife, Carrie Underwood, and R. Kelly, even Michael Jackson. But one of the songs was written by Mitchie herself.

The video started with a cover of Carrie Underwood's _Jesus, Take The Wheel._ Mitchie was singing and playing piano, while Matt was at the drums, and Maddie was playing the violin. The guitar was played by Danny, and I was on vocals with Mitchie.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_

_Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on_

_Oh, Jesus, take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh_

The rest of the songs were played just as successful as we played the first song. And when it came to the end of our performance, Mitchie sang her song, going solo with me at back-up vocals.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
(Yeah, yeah)_

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say,  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change,  
Trust in me  
Whatever is meant to be  
We'll work out perfectly  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-ah)_

_(La da da da da)  
Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through_

_(Ah ah ah)  
(Keep holding on)  
(Ah ah ah)  
(Keep holding on)_

_There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on (keep holding on)  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through_

As the song ended, the video came to a stop and the screen blacked out, indicating the end of the video. I turned around to look at the guests' faces. All had a face of amazement, and I noticed that the blonde looked envious.

A clapping sound came from the door by the instruments. We all looked towards it to see all Munroe children besides Mitchie at the door with my brothers, Justin and Max.

"That performance still seizes to amaze me!" exclaimed Matt as they all walked over to us.

"Hey guys!" I said casually sitting back down on my bean bag, then turned to Jason and Caitlyn, "So, what do you guys think?"

"Wow! You guys were great!" admitted Jason, "But, you said that was three years ago?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"You all have improved and grown so much!" said Brown with a grin, "Now I remember where I first saw you siblings, it was on that exhilirating showcase!"

"You were there?" asked Maddie, sitting down next to me.

"Yes! I planned to interrogate you children before as my talents, but they told me you weren't accepting any offers from any recording companies." proclaimed Brown.

"Because we weren't," said Matt, "we weren't planning to be in the music business until our lead singer is ready. And we didn't plan on being a band either, our singer is going solo." He turned his attention to Jason, "Hey Jase, do you want to hear the songs we just recorded now, or later? Because Mitchie and Danny just called, they're in the studio right now, about to record a new song." then he turned to Caitlyn and me, "Oh, Lex and Cait, Mitchie said she'd like your help for the vocals with Maddie. And Caitlyn, do you have your laptop with you?"

Caitlyn nodded, "Yeah, it's in my room. Why?"

Matt smiled, "Because lucky lady, you're going to help me produced the song."

Caitlyn and I jumped up squealing then grabbed Maddie with us towards the staircase in the middle of the room, "Matt, we'll meet you up there!" I yelled before the three of us ran upstairs and out of sight.

Yes! We're finally recording a song together! Sure we've recorded songs, but it was always me and Mitchie together. This time it's all four of us!

* * *

_Songs: Jesus, Take the Wheel -Carrie Underwood and Keep Holding On -Avril Lavigne_

_Hope you guys like it!_

_Reviews!!_

_Next chapter will be up when I have some time to write it!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except my imagination!

* * *

**

**Matt's POV**

I smiled as the girls ran out of the room, giggling. Obviously excited to record a song with Mitchie. I then turned my attention to my little brothers, Justin, and Max. "Justin," he looked at me, "you, Max and the twins go on up. Oh, and do you mind bringing Mitchie's guitars, and her music sheets and lyrics upstairs with you?"

He shook his head, "It's fine. Both acoustic and electric?"

I nodded, then walked towards the grand piano, collecting all of the music sheets into a file folder. I then walked towards the racks of guitars, grabbing Mitchie's Gibson Acoustic Hummingbird True Vintage guitar and her Gibson Custom L-4 CES Mahogany guitar, and placed them in their respective cases. Yes, she loves Gibson guitars. I gave the guitars and folder to Justin.

"Thanks!" I said then looked at the twins and kneeled so that we'd be the same height, "Can you both make sure she ate the food we sent up there? And if she refuses, you know what to do." I smiled as both EJ and DJ smirked. I stood up and noticed Max playing with a vase. I sighed, "Max," he turned to look at me with the vase in his hands, "Please, don't break anything! We still haven't replaced the window that you broke last week."

He laughed but put the vase back on its original place, "No promises there, but hey, I'll try." He continued laughing as he started walking towards the staircase with Justin and the twins right behind him.

I turned towards our guests, and walked to Brown. "Brown," I took out the CD dad told me to give to Brown from my jacket pocket, "here is a little preview of the album. We're still working on it, and there are still some songs that we haven't recorded yet. Dad presumes you'll be at the party for the announcement, well actually all of you are invited if you would like to come."

"What party?" asked Jason. Oh yeah, I still haven't told Jason about the surprise!

"It's actually a mixed party, Mitchie's Sweet Sixteen and the announcement of the Label's newest artist. " I explained, "Mitchie's actual birthday is tomorrow but since we had this Baby Shower, and our grandparents won't be able to make it. We extended the party date, which is going to be the end of this month, on the 30th of August."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" asked Jason with a raised eyebrow.

I gave him a small smile, "Sorry, I forgot but Mitchie or Maddie were already planning to invite you... So, who's ready to go?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! ME!" cried Jason, standing up then running towards the staircase. It's so easy for Jason to forget previous conversations once you change the subject, same old Jason.

We all followed Jason up the stairs, into a hallway filled with a dozens of doors.

"Lead the way, Jase, you know where to go," I said before proceeding to the double doors at the end of the hallway. Taking out my access card, I flashed it in the scanner for the automatic doors to open, then we all entered.

I walked in the studio to find everyone besides the twins, Danny, and Mitchie having a laughing fit. They were on the ground holding their sides. I looked towards the couch, on the ground Danny was on top of Mitchie, pinning her. And hovering over them were EJ and DJ, EJ was holding a bowl of chowder, and DJ was holding a spoonful of it.

They all looked at us with wide eyes, "What the heck is going on in here?!" I shouted.

"Matt, help me please!" begged Mitchie who was still struggling from under Danny, "I don't want to eat! I'm not hungry!" She turned to glare at Danny, "You're evil, Danny!"

Danny just laughed, "Come on Mitch, a while ago you said you were hungry! Remember our deal!" then he began to tickle Mitchie's sides, laughter and begs came from Mitchie. "The offer is still up, Mitchie! And I'm not letting go until you promise to eat, or until you answer my offer."

I sighed, "Mitch, just eat, you haven't eaten since this morning." She narrowed her eyes at me, "And if you don't like the chowder, I could always get you something else." I suggested, taking out my cellphone and calling for room service.

Mitchie smiled, and nodded, "Thanks brother!" she looked up at Danny, "Danny, can you get off me now?"

Danny smiled but shook his head 'no', "Not until I get your answer. It's pretty simple, just say 'yes', or 'no'."

"For you it might, but for me is different!" whispered Mitchie, who stopped struggling.

Danny sighed, he bent down to Mitchie's ear and whispered something then kissed her on her forehead before getting off of her and picking her up bridal style then placed her on the couch. Mitchie stood up and stretched before hitting Danny on the shoulder.

"I hate you," Mitchie said jokingly, hugging Danny then plopping back down on the couch taking Danny with her.

"Alright Mitch, food and drinks will be here in ten minutes," I said after hanging up on the phone, "are the instruments set?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, everything's set. We just have to wait for Kenny to come, and for Mitchie to eat before we start."

"When's Kenny coming?" I asked, walking towards a door with a placard that says 'Control Room' and opening it.

Danny checked his watch, "In about a half an hour, I think she's still in ballet practice."

I nodded, then turned back towards the guests, "Have all of you met?" I asked everyone.

Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded, looking away from the guests while the others shook their heads 'no'.

"Well, everyone you remember Jason," I said to my siblings and friends, then pointed to the other Connect 3 members and Brown, "That's Shane and Nate, Jason's brothers, and Brown Cessario, their uncle and manager." The guys all nodded, "Then these girls are..." I turned to the girls, "I'm sorry, I never caught your names."

The blonde girl stepped forward, "I'm Tess Tyler, Shane's _girlfriend_!" she said, over exaggerating on the world 'girlfriend'. Not to be rude, but one look on the girl, you'd be able to tell that she would be trouble.

"I'm Peggy DuPree!" introduced the girl with the darkest skin amongst the three, "And this is my friend, Ella Johnson."

I smiled at them, "Nice to meet you!" I walked over to my twin sister, "This is my twin sister, Maddie, and they," I pointed to the twins, "are my little brothers, EJ and DJ. You already know my youngest sister, Mitchie and her friend Caitlyn from Camp Rock I believe." I took a breath, introducing my siblings would take the breathe out of you, "Also, Alex, Justin and Max Russo, and Danny Neilson. You'll get to meet Danny's older sister, Kenny, later when she comes."

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

As Matt was introducing the others to our 'guests', I felt stares and daggers of glares at me. I clutched on to Danny's arm, trying to hide myself from Tess and Shane. I don't know what their reactions will be, and I actually don't want to know!

"Mitch," whispered Danny who was watching me with confusion in his eyes, "Why are you hiding?"

I shook my head, "Nothing..." He eyed me suspiciously while I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Hey Mitchie?!" called Ella who had a confused expression on her face. I turned towards her, "Yeah?"

"How come your last name is Torres instead of Munroe?" asked Ella, "Oh! And are you related to Sonny Munroe from that comedy show, _So Random_, because you somehow resemble her?"

"I'll answer that," said Matt. "Well, a few years ago our parents divorced. Mom got custody of Mitchie and Maddie while Dad got me and the twins. Mom got remarried with Steve and changed their last names to his last name, while Dad married Allie. And for your last question, you'll find out soon."

"Alright! Not that we all know each other, let's get down to business! Mitchie, what song?" asked Maddie with an excited smile on her face.

I returned the smile and replied, "Well for the group song, I was thinking of _Our Time Is Here. _The lyrics are in my folder, as for the music," I turned towards Caitlyn, "I think Caitlyn and Matt finished it a few nights ago, right?" Caitlyn nodded in assurance. "And since Kenny isn't here yet, you girls could practice the song, while Danny and I are work on one of my new songs."

The guests seemed to be interested in my new songs as they watched me intently. I felt uncomfortable under their gazes.

"Which reminds me," said Brown finally speaking for the first time since they entered the studio, "Mitchie and Caitlyn, I'd like to thank you for sending me that song, it was perfect a song for the last day of Camp Rock!"

"Glad you liked it Brown! But it wasn't only me and Caitlyn who worked on it, I had some help from my brothers and friends!" I smiled and turned towards Matt, the twins, EJ and DJ, and finally Danny and Alex.

Brown chuckled, "Thank you all! And Mitchie, I can't wait to hear your new songs!"

I nodded then stood up, and started walking towards the recording booth. Stopping under the doorway, and looked back at them, "Well, you could hear one of them right now." I offered.

Our 'guests' nodded, before Matt and Caitlyn walked inside the control room to get the music started, Alex asked, "Which song Mitch?"

"I was thinking of either _Believe in Me _or _Don't Forget_. What do you guys think?"

Caitlyn came out of the control room, "Uh, slight problem Mitchie, we haven't had any time to record the guitar parts for _Don't Forget_ and we haven't combined the music for _Believe In Me_, yet."

I sighed, I was hoping to sing them both today, or at least one of them but I guess my luck ran out. "It's fine, what about _Back Around_? I think I just have to record my part, right?"

Caitlyn smiled, "Yeah, great! Why don't you go set up in there, while we get the song ready!"

I nodded and proceeded inside the recording booth to set up the mics and headphones. Before I sat down on the stool, I took out a water bottle from the small refrigerator inside the booth for when I get thirsty while singing, then went back to my stool. I looked towards the window separating the control room and the recording booth. Everyone was in there, talking and lounging on the couch. I glanced at each of our 'guests' movements, the Greys and Brown were standing behind Matt and Caitlyn, talking to each other. While the girls were sitting on the couch and socializing with my friends, well Ella and Peggy were socializing. And Tess, she was glaring daggers at me through the window, causing me to shiver.

The sound of Matt's voice through the headphones broke me from my thoughts, "Alright Mitch, everything is set. The rest is on you, give me the signal when you're ready."

"Thanks Matt!" I replied, then readjusted the microphone and headphones. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Soon the music started. I closed my eyes as I started to sing...

_What did I do to deserve this?  
Tell me the truth and don't lie  
You're pretty good at that but, no not this time  
You walk around like you run the world,  
Running your mouth, and talking about me now,  
They think that you're the perfect girl,  
They're gonna see everything so get back_

_It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again  
You're just too adverse but I got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that mean so much to you_

_I'm feeling bad for,  
You are alone and nobody cares that you are  
One look into your eyes,  
Easy to see what you could be but you're not  
I say it's time that you give in,  
Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over  
You feel your heart beat deep down  
Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,  
Just get out_

_It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again  
You're just too adverse but I got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that mean so much to you_

_You keep hearing everything that people say  
And you cant take the pain another day  
It's coming back around  
I told you this town was just too small_

_You're just too adverse but you can stop now  
It's gonna come back around  
And around and around and around and around  
Yeah, yeah  
It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall (too tall)  
To take this, take this again (whoa)  
You're just too adverse but I've got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that mean so much to you  
Everything and everyone that mean so much to you  
Everything and everyone that mean so much to you_

I opened my eyes to see everyone, well mostly everyone clapping their hands. I smiled at them before grabbing my water bottle to take big gulps. My throat feels raw, but with the water its soothing!

"Great job, Mitchie!" I heard Matt's voice through the headphones along with some background voices.

"Thanks! So, when are they coming?" I asked. From what Matt told me yesterday, our Uncle Adrian, his family along with some family-friends are coming to visit, for the birthday celebrations and some business and politics meeting. "Or, are we meeting them at the house tomorrow?"

Matt checked his watch for the time and smiled, "Oh, they'll be here in 3...2...1-"

The next thing I knew, I heard squealing outside and the door to the recording booth opening. Standing there by the door were my cousins, Anthony aka Tony and her younger twin sister, and my look-a-like, Alison aka Sonny Munroe.

I stood there in shock, but a smile crept to my face as they both tackled me in a hug, figuratively speaking of course.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" I laughed, then gave each one another hug.

"Well, here we are! We could have arrived earlier if Tony didn't pack at the last minute, again!" exclaimed Sonny while sending a "mock glare" at Tony.

I giggled, "Same ol' Tony, always procrastinating, and yet you get things done faster that way." Tony stuck his tongue out at Sonny and I which caused us to laugh.

_Ahh-hmm!_ Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. We turned to look towards the door to find everyone plus more visitors watching us. Some with a smile, while the others with a confused look.

"Now that you guys had your little reunion, why don't we introduce ourselves to the new guests," suggested Matt.

I nodded. Tony, Sonny, and I stepped out of the recording booth and into the lounge where most of the guests took their seats on all three couches while Alex sat between EJ and DJ at the love seat. My older siblings, Danny, Tony and Sonny stood with me in front of all the guests.

"Everyone," Matt looked towards Connect 3 and their companions, "this is Tony and Sonny Munroe, our cousins." He then turned towards Tony and Sonny, "I believe you know each of our guests by name and family."

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, one of the hottest bands right now, Connect 3, which consists of Jason, Shane and Nate Grey, the sons of Diana Cessario and Terrance Grey, two very famous singers and composers back in the 1980's but retired when both got married. And their manager Brown Cessario, also the owner of the famous music camp, Camp Rock." She looked towards the girls, "Tess Tyler, daughter of superstar TJ Tyler and Stephen Bianchi, a famous writer in Italy; Margaret DuPree daughter of Camille Lincoln, the movie producer and Gregory DuPree, the classical singer, and lastly, Ella Johnson, daughter of two famous art collectors in Europe and all of Asia, Mary Kris and Andrew Johnson."

I saw Tess narrow her eyes at Sonny.

"How do you know who my father is?" asked Tess through gritted teeth, "And where did you get all these information about us anyways?" I guess she's not happy that we know who her dad is.

Sonny shrugged her shoulders, "I don't, but now that you admitted it, I guess I know now. And where we got the information is none of your business, all you need to know is that we have our sources." Tess was now clenching her fists, she looked like she was going to attack Sonny.

I sighed, "Quit playing her Sonny. I'll tell you how we know who your father is. We met Stephen Bianchi a few years ago when we visited our grandparents in Italy. He was doing a book signing at one of the book stores we went to, and apparently he thought that I looked like a friend of his. It turned out that he and our parents were friends since high school but lost contact after they graduated in college. After that, our parents have been in contact with each other."

Tess scoffed, "Whatever!"

"Alright! Now that we know them, I think we'll introduce our friends now!" said Tony before turning towards their guests and naming each of them. "This is Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell and Zora Lancaster, the cast of the tween comedy show, _So Random._"

Sonny continued, "And last but not least, Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of tween drama show,_ Mackenzie Falls_." Sonny then looked at Chad, "Happy Chad?"

Chad smirked, "Not yet, Sonny. You know that's not what I wanted to hear."

Sonny glared at Chad, "Fine! And he's also the best actor of this generation. Satisfied?"

"Very," said Chad.

Hmm, I think there's something going on between those two.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, my computer was down and I lost most of my files and had to rewrite so many things. And with projects and tests at school, I've been busy._

_I'm going to stop here for now, I have to think up some more ideas for the upcoming chapters. And I might rewrite this story later on.  
_

_Reviews!  
_


End file.
